


No pride nor prejudice

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Love Confessions, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Renly mysteriously walks out of his role of Darcy, Brienne, who plays Elizabeth Bennet in their movie adaptation of Pride and Prejudice, is stumped.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	No pride nor prejudice

“Whats up? You look like the universe has wronged you in every possible way.”

With a heavy sigh, Brienne sank into the sofa next to her friend. “It’s Renly. He suddenly backed out today citing a _better offer_ as the reason for his exit.” 

Jaime threw a sympathetic arm around her. “I’m sure you’ll find someone more suitable for the role,” he comforted her, gently massaging her shoulder blade in a soothing rhythm.

She shook her head, looking back at the weeks of shooting they’d been through and what a colossal waste of time and effort it was reduced to. “Now we start the process all over again, open up auditions for a new Darcy unless--” An idea taking seed in her head, she perked up “--we could offer him whatever this rival production house has tempted him with. More than that, perhaps--”

“No, you can’t!”

Brienne wriggled out of his grasp to face him, taken aback by his indignant eyes and unnecessarily explosive disapproval of her brainwave. “What the hell does that mean?”

“What I’m trying to say is--” He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, and for reasons only he knew, dropped his gaze to examine a bug ambling down the carpet. “You can do better than Renly,” he mumbled, his tone telling her there was more to today’s disappointing developments.

His strange reaction threw her back to the past, and she sat up, running over everything that, somehow, oddly appeared to be linked to whatever happened that morning. Her botched date with Renly a few months back. The launch party, which Renly mysteriously backed out of at the last minute with a lame excuse she couldn’t recollect. And another dinner he had pulled out of, stating _prior engagements_ as a reason for his absence.

“Jaime,” she began with a note of warning, all her suspicions pointing in one direction. “Were you involved--”

“Yes,” he snapped, his eyes jerking back up to meet hers. “Yes, I used my clout to win Renly a better offer. Something he just had to give this up for.” He looked annoyed and agitated and a bit defensive as he digested her shock. “Don’t look at me like that. I did him good, gave him a significant stepping stone to fame.”

All Brienne could do was stare at him in disbelief.

“Yes, I did it for my own selfish reasons. I didn’t want him doing this movie. And yes,” he went on, exhaling a puff of air, “I've been responsible for sabotaging every meeting, date or appointment you had with him since the day he bagged the contract.”

Still stunned, Brienne didn’t know whether to yell at him or hear him out fully. He had despised Renly from the start, although, she couldn’t quite gather why, but reaching out to this extent wasn’t something she’d expected. His eyes spewed sparks of resentment for her handsome co-actor, and even in her distracted frame of mind, she didn't fail to notice the dense fumes of jealousy that emanated from his confession.

But why the hell would he be jealous? Especially when, until recently, he'd been enjoying a steady relationship. For ages, Brienne had been in denial of her feelings for Jaime, and when the breaking point came, when she couldn’t lie to herself anymore, he'd started dating Cersei and she was left nursing a broken heart and an affection, she decided, would remain buried deep within her forever. For months, even after he’d broken up with his lover, he had been no more than a buddy, a friend she could turn to at the weirdest hours of the day, but that was all there was to it, for he’d shown no signs of taking it beyond that invisible line.

 _Then why?_ Unless there was, probably, another reason--

“If you so desperately wanted the role why didn’t you try for it when it was open? That would’ve been better than this--this unprofessional intrusion.” Coming to think of it, he’d have made a better Darcy than Renly. Apart from the fact that he was a better actor, he had the attitude, the arrogance, whenever he chose to display it, the drop-dead gorgeous looks and a certain disdain for those who fell short of his expectations. She had, of course, surpassed that phase of unpleasantness with him, but he’d have been an apt fit for the character, a natural.

His eyes softened and his voice took on a gentle tenderness she’d never heard before. “When the auditions for Darcy happened, you weren’t confirmed for Lizzy Bennet.”

Her anger began to sail away, leaving behind a trail of confusion. “What does my playing the lead have to do with your career choices? Had you tried out, you’d have been a wonderful fit. Darcy is rich, he’s irritatingly arrogant, insults Elizabeth exactly like you did when we first met. He--”

“--eventually falls in love with her.” Jaime nudged closer to touch her cheek, his skin on hers, sending waves of shock down her body. “Does her a world of good behind her back because he’s fallen for her so hard, that he cannot bear to see her in tears.”

Her eyes moistened when she mentally traveled to the past, realization dawning upon her at the still-fresh memories, his confession, this moment, leaving her pleasantly surprised and overwhelmed. “Dad’s hospital fee waiver for his Bypass surgery--” She had to take a second to keep her voice from breaking. “Was that you?”

Running his thumb up and down the corner of her mouth, he nodded, gently parting her lips. “Of course, I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. I never even meant to interfere in your professional matters. But--” the angry glint of envy had returned to fire up his gaze “--the idea of Renly getting close to you was a bit too much. And--” He paused, as though going on with whatever he was about to tell her was a Herculean effort. “I admit, I shouldn’t have acted this childishly and ruined your schedule--”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Jaime!”

Unable and unwilling to stamp down her feelings anymore, she flung herself at him and sealed his mouth with hers, surprising both, him as well as herself. And he responded as if this was his last kiss, his last day on this earth. Trapping her in an intimate embrace, he breathed out her name in a sexy whisper, showing her with his lips, his teeth, his tongue, how much passion he bore for her, how desperate he’d been for this to happen. Pouring in all his aggression, his pent-up jealousy, his yearning for her, he went into it deeper, with a full-blown intensity that rocked her world and blew away her senses. Kisses were kisses, but this was something different, something tender, yet wild, sweet, yet blisteringly hot. She’d locked lips with a handful of her boyfriends, and some of her romantic trysts were more than satisfactory by usual standards, but nothing compared to this.

So fiery, so frenzied and urgent and wild... this was bliss and agony, heaven and hell.

“I don’t care about the role, Brienne, only that it’ll be Renly playing the lead opposite you,” he whispered, when they paused to breathe. “And I can’t fucking stand it. Not even in my thoughts.” Burning her with the impatient desire that consumed him, he took her lips again, his hands, this time, making themselves at home all over her back, her waist and her chest.

Everywhere he could reach, he lay his claim, over her shirt, up and across, and under it to feel her sweaty, yet, parched skin, pushing up her bra to get to her attention-starved breasts. “Jaime,” she whimpered, sucking hard on his lip when he made it to her nipples. “Jaime, I--”

Her words, destroyed before they could make it out of her head, she relinquished control of logic and coherence. Gasping and writhing and breathing him in, she welcomed his body on hers when he pushed her down to the cushions, every inch of her, crying out for his caresses, his kisses, his rock-hard erection that pressed enticingly into her thighs, eager to tear its way out of the restraints of his shorts.

His mouth feasting its way down her throat, he set out in haste to unbutton her shirt, and she shut her eyes to push out all else.

Him, and nothing but him, she would keep with her tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well, say something, will you?”

While the sex had turned out to be beyond awesome, leaving them a sweaty, helpless knot of limbs and intertwined bodies, she was yet to speak her heart, yet to lay out in plain words, the unsaid he’d been dying to hear.

“What do I say?” She looked up at him, her smile, impish, her fingers, playfully twirling the hair on his chest. “The ball is in your court. I know you don’t care much for the role, but you’ll make a fantastic Darcy, you know, and you just have to say yes--”

Jaime pinned her down with his body and caught her mouth in another kiss, and just like their first and every single one after that, she gave in with a soft moan, her words, forgotten, her naughty evasiveness dissolving into a hot, wet song of lust. Her strawberry lips, his, to keep kissing day and night, he devoured her with a hungry aggression, her body, his, to explore, to caress, to make love to, tonight, tomorrow and every other night to follow. “Say it, Brienne,” he continued to insist, drawing away from her lips to begin a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her throat. “Tell me that you--”

“I would. I’d love for you to play Darcy to my Lizzy,” she resumed her teasing again, her fingertips drawing delicate patterns on his back. “Like I said earlier, you’re perfect for--”

“You know full well what I mean, wench,” he scolded, taking one nipple between his teeth and rolling the other between his fingers, his patience, wearing out, his heart pounding like crazy.

“Renly was never really that deep into the character,” she kept on, helpless yelps and soft sighs, whenever he tugged too hard at her skin, punctuating her words. “So I’m sure he’ll be happy with his new assignment, whereas you--”

“Fuck,” he swore in exasperation, and when he kissed and nibbled and squeezed his way up her body to meet her lips, he could sense the tremors coursing through the length of her, little shivers and delightful squirms rewarding every inch he progressed. “Stop tormenting me, Brienne. Stop--”

“I love you.” 

It was as if time had come to a standstill and the earth had stopped spinning around its axis. Jaime had to make sure it wasn’t his imagination. “Brienne--”

“I love you, Jaime.” She was blushing all over, her eyes on his, shy in admittance. “Like Elizabeth, I despised you when we met, prejudiced at first--”

“You had every reason to be prejudiced.” He tenderly wiped away a stream of sweat trickling down her chest. “I was downright nasty to you,” he said regretfully, recalling how badly he’d treated her. “I’ve insulted you, been absolutely abominable--”

“You helped my family--” her eyes were misty with unshed tears “--saved my father--”

“I did it all for you,” he said, bending to kiss her again. “Because I love you.”

His lips told her the rest, and she surrendered to him again, making his world a happy place, the rest of his life, a lovely prospect to look forward to.

Brienne was his Lizzy and he, her Darcy. And this was their happy ending. Or rather, their beautiful beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime's been nasty to Renly, but what can I say, except, all's fair in love and war :)  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
